Destiny
'''Destiny '''is Bandit's niece and new student at "Adventure Bay Pup-School". She was created by and owned by SmokythePolicePup. Bio Destiny is a very shy pup who recently moved in with her Uncle Bandit and Aunt Halo is a new student in the class Bandit teaches. She moved in with her uncle and aunt after her parents died in a fire that occurred in their old apartment building. Ever since that traumatic event, she has become a very shy and quiet pup. When she joins Bandit's class, she immediately falls for Trapper although due to her past experiences, she is reluctant to say much to him. She eventually gets to terms with her feelings for him and they start dating. She really looks up to her Aunt Halo. Appearance Destiny is a half-German Shepard half-Labrador Retriever who is a little smaller than Trapper. Being more Labrador than German Shepherd (unlike her uncle Bandit), she has floppy ears and is very fluffy. Like her mother's cousin Barley, she has black socks on all four paws. She wears a bright pink collar and has one light blue eye and one pink eye. Stories She Appears In By me: Fanon Wiki: * Pups and the New Student * Trapper's Injury * Home (Bandit's Version) (song article) * Shut up and Dance (Trapper's Version) (song article) * Pups and the Field Trip * Hero (TrapperXDestiny Song) (Song Article) * Trapper Gets Kicked Out * Pups and the Special Day Creepypasta Wiki (All stories there are non-canon): *A Smoky Terror (mentioned) By Others: *Pups and the Family Vacation (mentioned) *You Really Got Me (TrapperXDestiny) *In The Mountain (Creepypasta) *Winter's Bad Day Collab Stories Appeared In: *Pups and the Fur-Dye *Pups and the Puppy Search *Double Blooming Romance, A Pair of New Beginnings Trivia Random: * She is named after her grandmother. * She is very quiet around the other pups. * She has a crush on Trapper. ** Eventually they get married and have two pups, Maple Jr (MJ), and Scout. * She is best friends with Faith. * Her Uncle/Teacher is Bandit. * She really looks up to her Aunt Halo like a mother since she helped raise her after Maple died. Family: *Trapper - Boyfriend/Husband *MJ - Daughter *Scout - Son *Amy - Cousin *Atlas Jr - Cousin-in-law *Andel - Second Cousin *Davy - Second Cousin *Bart - Second Cousin *Bounty - Cousin *Cody - Cousin *Andrea - Cousin-in-law *Bruno - Second Couisin *Beau - Second Cousin *Brianna - Second Cousin *Bailey - Second Cousin *Bandit - Uncle *Halo- Aunt *Barley - First cousin once removed *Mac - First cousin once removed (Married to Barley) *Ptero - First cousin once removed *Maple - Mother (deceased) *Marc - Father (deceased) *Destiny - Grandmother *Smoky - Father-in-law *Kailey - Mother-in-law *Faith - Sister-in-law *Pyro - Brother-in-law (marraige to Faith) *Charcoal - Nephew *Tinder - Nephew *Cinder - Niece *Hope - Niece *Singe - Nephew *Dodge - Brother-in-law *Marble - Sister-in-law (marraige to Dodge) *Lance - Nephew *Ender - Nephew *Blossom - Niece *Teresa - Niece *Craig - Grandfather-in-law *Gail - Grandmother-in-law Poll Do you like Destiny's new look? Yes, it's an improvement! No, I liked her original design Gallery Destiny.jpg|Destiny's Original Look 0222152150.jpg|Trapper and Destiny------Gift Art from Pipthepuplover Destiny for Rocky the eco-pup.jpeg|Destiny-----drawn by PuppyLove101 0528151446.jpg|Trapper, Destiny, and their pups on Father's Day----contest entry by Sharleenthehealthpup 0526151821.jpg|Trapper, Destiny, MJ, and Scout on Father's Day-----Contest Entry by Pipthepuplover Destiny Redo crop.jpg|Destiny's new look Destiny.png|Destiny-------Gift Art by Puppylove5 Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Future generation Category:Dogs Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Baby puppies Category:Next Generation Category:Heterochromia Category:Second generation Category:Bandit's Relative Category:SmokythePolicePup's Pup Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Second gen Category:Future Generation Category:Future gen Category:Future Gen Category:Mixed Breed